


Early Morning Impasse

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I just wanted to write some short sweet fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, with lots of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Luke doesn't want to get up. Caddy does. There's a problem here.





	

"Luke, stop." Caddy said, blinking sleep out of his eyes and trying to push his clingy boyfriend off of him, "It's Saturday. The other guys are going to be waiting for us at the train station..."

A tired whine. Luke was only holding onto him tighter, "Nooooo..." He mumbled, burying his head into Caddy's back, "Don't wanna get up..."

"Lord, you're such a drama queen. You should really stop hanging out with Jared so often." Caddy scoffed, stopping his squirming to try to find a better way out of the bed.

"Sorry." Luke responded, yawning and not sounding all that sorry, more like he was just looking for pity. Probably so Caddy would feel bad and stay to cuddle him. The little shit.

After a few more minutes of trying to mentally plan a escape route, Caddy sighed in defeat. Alright, there was apparently no way out; he was facing the wall and Luke would just pull him down again if he tried to crawl over him. So, instead, he just flipped over to his other side and pressed himself closer to Luke.

"Alright, alright. We can stay in bed." He grumbled, "But just this once..."

He didn't bothering grabbing his phone and shooting any of the others a text. They would catch on eventually.

But, now that he could see his face, Caddy knew Luke wasn't entirely ready to fall back asleep. His boyfriend's eyes were half open, hazy with tiredness, and his usually hidden mop of hair was messy and knotted. That dumb, lopsided smile of his was spread across his face, clearly happy that he had gotten his way.

Not even thinking before acting, Caddy leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead. "You're such a child," he mumbled, "And that shit-eating grin isn't helping anything."

Luke chuckled, pleased at the affection. "But guess what..."

"What?"

"You love me anyways!" He practically sang, giggly from his usual early morning sleepiness. Why did he always have to be like this? Jeeze...

Caddy rolled his eyes, hugging Luke around his middle, "You're such a dork. Now, go to sleep."

"Mmm, gladly." Luke hummed, legs curling up in Caddy's as he closed his eyes, "G'night..."

"Not night." Caddy responded, no bite behind his words. Before he even could give a real answer, Luke was snoring.

He huffed, closing his eyes and relaxing as he muttered one last thing into Luke's chest. "Dumbass."


End file.
